The Best Defense
by Yo-ma
Summary: The YYH gang get summoned to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter, a human boy. Things seem easy at first, but will their secret manage to remain a secret through the year? Contains Yaoi and Slash
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm Yo-ma and I'm here to tell you some information before you read my story.

This is my story, and it is YAOI (meaning male/male relationships for those unused to the anime world.) If you don't like it, don't read it! Got that?

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER!!!! So don't sue me, I don't have any money.

Thoughts are in _Italics. _

Please Read and Review! I would love to hear anything you have to say! Flames are even accepted!

On with the story!

Harry Potter and The Best Defense

Prologue

Yuuske Urameshi walked through the streets of Tokyo. He had escaped from school early and was enjoying his stroll in the streets. He had been very busy lately, from Botan bugging him to train, to Keiko trying to get him to stay in school and study. His recent elevation to Demon King of the Makai hadn't helped either. 

Yuuske nearly jumped out of his wits when a voice spoke from behind him. "Enjoy skipping school, eh, Yuuske?"

Yuuske turned to see Kurama right behind him. He was wearing a black outfit instead of his usual pink uniform, and he had a very Youko-like smile on his face. 

"Hello Kurama, what are you doing out of school this early?" Yuuske questioned him, since he knew that Kurama would never skip school unless he had to. 

Kurama shrugged, "School let out early today." 

Yuuske turned and started to walk Kurama right behind him. He glanced side ways and noticed that it wasn't a black out fit, it was a black uniform. Arching an eyebrow, Yuuske asked, "Kurama where's your usual uniform?" 

Kurama gave him a sly smile, "Mother decided to transfer me to another school since she was told that it had been the reason for my disappearances lately."

Yuuske gaped at him; "You lied to your mother!" he cried out, starting quite a few passers-by. 

"Of course!" Kurama said with mock shock, "Did you think that I would tell her about me?"

Yuuske stared at Kurama, he was acting strange. Hen it dawned on him. "Your Youko was out last night wasn't he?" Yuuske asked his friend. 

"Hai, he was in fact. I'm still felling the after effects of it."

Yuuske was about to provide a sarcastic remark about what Kurama just said, but was interrupted.

"I guess you two are up to no good today." Hiei snorted at them from up in a tree that they were passing. 

Hiei jumped down from the tree and landed neatly in front of Yuuske and Kurama. "And why is there an owl above you in broad daylight?" he asked them. 

Yuuske looked up at the owl. "NANI!" he screamed, scaring the remaining people near them away. "What's that?"

Hiei looked up and growled at him, "It's a nocturnal bird that hunts mice and other such animals for food." he said sarcastically.

Yuuske growled at him, "I know what an owl is." he told Hiei. 

Kurama looked around in the sky. "Yuuske there's another owl heading for your apartment and on other heading towards mine. Why don't we go see what it is and meet up a Genkai's later?"

Yuuske readily agreed and they headed off to their respectful homes, Hiei following Kurama. 

When Yuuske got home, he came face to face with a large tawny owl. It nearly scared him out of his wits, being that it popped up right in front of his face. Yuuske was lucky that his mother was asleep, drunk in a corer of the room. 

Slowly opening a large envelope tied to the owl's leg, he unfolded its contents and began to read: 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Urameshi, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that you and your four friends will be the transfer students for this year. It is also arranged that you will protect this school, even though we don't know how. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We humbly await your arrival at our school.

Yours sincerely,

__

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall

__

Deputy Headmistress

Yuuske stared at the letter for a time, wondering what in the world it meant. Then, realizing the time, he almost ran towards Genkai's temple. 

When Yuuske arrived, he found Kurama and Hiei already there, waiting for him. 

Hiei acknowledged his presence with his usual "hn." 

Kurama smiled at him from his place on the floor, "You're late Yuuske." He told him pleasantly.

Genkai sighed and motioned for him to sit down. "It seems all three of you got this letter." She addressed them. "That good, for this is going to be your next mission."

Kurama interrupted her, "What about Kuwabara?" he asked. "Isn't he part of the team?" 

Genkai sighed, "Kuwabara isn't up to this. This mission requires for you three to go under cover, learning a whole new way of life and not being too suspicious about anything."

Hiei snorted, "No wonder why he isn't included. Kuwabara's an oaf, he wouldn't be able to act differently." 

Kurama gently scolded him for talking that way about a friend, even though he knew it was useless. 

Genkai sighed and continued, "You will be expected to go to England now and learn all you can about the wizarding world. I'm sure you'll meet up with your two comrades there. I expect you to depart as soon as possible. Oh, yes, as the letter said, you are to protect the school. I heard that there were a few high level demon teaming up with a man named Voldemort. Watch out for them."

Genkai dismissed them then, telling them that she will meet them at the airport tomorrow. 

Kurama sighed and plopped on his bed. He still wasn't sure how, but he had managed to convince his mother that he had been accepted at a boarding school for this year and he wanted to go. 

Are humans that naive?_ They seem to be easily convinced of about anything._ He thought, then blinked to himself. Sighing he closed his eyes. _Yes, they are. Well at least to you, Youko. _He thought back to his Youko self. 

Ever since that Karasu incident with Yo-mawari, his youko self has been talking to him quite a lot. It didn't matter really, t provided him with some company when he was bored or alone. 

Kurama smiled to himself and sat up, looking towards his window. There stood Hiei, who had probably been there for a while. 

Hiei looked at him, "Do we have to go on this mission Kurama?" he asked him.

"Yes, Hiei, we do. Any way it's probably going to be quite fun."

Hiei grunted, "I rather keep everything the way it is." he murmured to himself. 

Kurama smiled and walked up to him. "Nothing lasts forever, except for certain exceptions."

"Like what?"

Kurama smiled slyly. he held up one hand, to reveal a silver ring. It had a black dragon on it, clutching a diamond egg in its mouth. The one ruby eye, though, was what stood out. Kurama clasped his hand in Hiei's. Leaning forward he whispered into Hiei's ear, "Like our love." 

Hiei smiled, a thing that only Kurama saw from him, ad kissed him. Their kiss lasted for a long time, letting their tongues move on their own. Kurama barley noticed when Hiei grew to a height taller then himself and how his hair grew longer. Soon they were tumbling towards the bed, lips and arms locked together in an unbreakable embrace.

Guess what time it is! Time to Review! Please? 


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Yo-ma and I'm here to tell you some information before you read my story.

This is my story, and it is YAOI (meaning male/male relationships for those unused to the anime world.) If you don't like it, don't read it! Got that?

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER!!!! So don't sue me, I don't have any money.

Thoughts are in _Italics. _

Please Read and Review! I would love to hear anything you have to say! Flames are even accepted!

On with the story!

Harry Potter and The Best Defense

Chapter 1

Yuuske sighed and rose from his bed. The last month had been a hassle. After earning the basics of this _wizarding_ world, Kurama had rushed them to Diagon Alley to grab books and their school supplies. It was torture for Yuuske and Hiei to learn how to speak English and try to cram five years of wizarding school into their heads. 

Luckily, for Yuuske, it was August 31st and tomorrow they would be put to the test.

Hiei felt the same way. He just couldn't understand why these ningen learned all of this stuff, then not even try to kill each other. Besides, Hiei had once said, these "spells" were weak and the Killing Spell _Adarva Kedeva _was just a mere dot compared to his power. And these wizards thought they were better than normal humans were, it would come to a big surprise when they found out about demons then. 

Yuuske was startled out of his thoughts when his mirror starting ranting at him. "Will you get up you lazy bum! Jeesh, I can't believe I'm your reflection."

Yuuske growled at the offending mirror and quickly got dressed. He would love to go back home, to Japan or the Makai, anyplace that doesn't have talking mirrors, beds, etc. 

He headed downstairs to find Kurama and Hiei already there. 

Hiei glared at him when he sat down, "Finally you're up Yuuske. Did you plan to sleep through the whole morning, ferret?"

Yuuske growled at the use of the dreaded nickname, "Shut up, Hiei. I've already faced my reflection telling me that. I'm a little short tempered right now."

Kurama sighed and set down his cup, "Since today's our last day here, why don't we go and browse around for the day. I don't think you would want to study today, and anyway I think you've learned everything."

This statement was greeted by enthusiastic agreement. By now, they had totally forgotten about the other two people who were supposed to be with them, and they were heading towards them as they spoke. 

Yuuske, Kurama, and Hiei walked down the now familiar streets, stopping occasionally at a store. They soon came to a pet shop. 

Kurama jumped when a silver, fox/wolf/cat came dashing out of the store, it's owner chasing after it. This animal was odd, it was a lot larger than a normal cat, reaching to about knee height. it has what looked like super soft silver fur with a golden star burst on its head. The things eyes were golden and it's tail was as log as it's body, and quite bushy. The store owner was screaming at it, her words along the lines of I've had it with you.

The large fox/wolf/cat scampered behind Kurama, hiding behind the youko. 

The shop owner stopped when she saw that the animal was happily rubbing itself against Kurama's legs. She quickly walked up to him, and surprisingly grasped Kurama's hands. "He seems to like you. Will you please take him. Free of charge too. This thing's a hassle and all it causes is chaos in here."

Kurama blinked and smiled slightly, "Sure I'll be glad to take him off your hands." 

The woman smiled and rained thanks on him. Suddenly there was a crash from inside and two black owls, one with red eyes the other with gold flew out. They seemed to be chasing each other in anger.

The red eyed bird flew out and perched itself on Hiei's head, it's body blending in perfectly with Hiei's deep black hair. Hiei growled and tried to get the bird off of his head, but his efforts were in vain. "This thing is as bad as Norkie." he murmured to himself. 

Yuuske had just started to laugh at him when the other bird came to perch on his shoulder, glaring at the other owl. 

The shopkeeper seemed to be deliriously happy. She rushed up to Hiei and Yuuske, begging for them to take the birds. 

They eventually agreed, just to get the shopkeeper from annoying them. 

When they neared the end of Diagon Alley, Yuuske, who was walking in front, bumped into someone, knocking them both over. Yuuske looked up, ready to tell who ever it was to watch where they were going, when he recognized who it was.

"Jin? Touya? What are you doing here?!" he practically screamed at the two. 

Kurama and Hiei were thinking along the same lines, but thought that they shouldn't agree and that it was best to keep quiet.

Jin blinked at Yuuske, "Ya mean you don't know? Why we're the two who are supposed to be accompanying you three to that Hogwarts place." 

Yuuske blinked in confusion, then his eyes lit up in remembrance. "You two are going with us?" He asked to make sure. 

Jin ad Touya nodded yes in reply to that question. 

Touya sighed, "You don't know how hard it was to cram three years worth of knowledge into Jin's head. It was a hassle all right."

Kurama nodded knowingly, "I had it just as hard as you did. I had to do the same with Yuuske and Hiei."

The other three objected to this. "It couldn't have been that hard!" they all cried out, scaring some of the witches and wizards passing them. 

Kurama and Touya looked at each other, bursting out laughing. "It was ten times harder than you think it was!" They both said in union.

The other three continued to grumble as they walked back to the Leaky Caldron. 

The next day was rushed. Hiei and Yuuske had forgotten to pack the night before, thus they only succeeded to stuff everything in their suitcases. It didn't help that Kuro-chan, Kurama's cat, kept on rummaging through the suitcases. Also, to add with the confusion, Shinagami and Raizen, Shinagami was Hiei's and Raizen was Yuuske's, were chasing each other in the air, and preventing Jin from floating with out chancing getting badly scratched. 

They somehow managed to get to King's Cross-Station on time. The problem was when they got there. According to their ticket numbers they should board the train at Platform nine and three-quarters. There wasn't such a platform. 

They wouldn't have made it if Hiei hadn't seen a few kids go through a wall in-between platform ten and platform nine. 

They passed through the wall and arrived at platform nine and three-quarters. The group of five soon boarded the train, getting the last cart. 

Kurama sighed and settled down into his seat. It was finally time to relax. the others did the same, all of them tired from the day so far. 

Kuro-chan walked up to him, and curled up on his lap, purring gently. Hiei glared at it, for it had taken his usual spot. 

Yuuske sighed, "Wake me up when we get there, guys. I'm in the need of much sleep."

Touya sighed, "Sure, sure, as long as we're still awake by then." 

They all then settled down to get much needed rest. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie sighed in annoyance. Someone had locked the last car off, refusing them their usual place in this train. Harry sat down in the second to last cart, as Hermonie and Ron did the same. 

"Hey, Harry. Did you know that we're getting exchange students this year? I heard they come from Japan." Hermonie asked Harry. 

Ron sat up straight in his chair, "Exchange students?" he questioned. 

Hermonie nodded her head, "Yes, and guess what, they exchanged with Gryffindors." 

"What year?" Harry asked her. 

"Why fifth-years of course, it seems that we're going to have to get to know them, they'll be in most of our classes."

"We have to share our dormitories with new students, they're going to be a hassle." Harry murmured, his year had not gone well so far. He had to spend the whole summer with the Dursleys and only managed to get one letter from Sirius and Remus. 

Ron also grumbled about this, "They're going to be bullied too. I hope the teachers don't expect us to help them." 

Hermonie sighed, "Be nice to them you guys. They're going to be going to a new school and won't know anyone but the other exchange students." 

"Yeah, and they'll probably not understand a word of English too." Ron grumbled. 

"We might as well try to be their friends. Anyway I heard that in Japan that there are a lot of street gangs. If that's true they could probably take care of themselves." Harry supplied. 

Ron and Hermonie nodded in agreement and their conversation drifted off onto another subject. 

Harry, Ron and Hermonie settled into their seats at Gryffindor's table. There was five empty seats next to them though, two next to them and three across. They only half paid attention to Professor Dumbledore as he went through the sorting ceremony and the rules. They did pay attention to the next part though. 

"Gryffindors, I hope you have noticed that five of your classmates are not with you right now. This is because they are currently in Japan." Dumbledore announced. 

This announcement sent curious whispers throughout the Great Hall. 

Dumbledore held his hand up for silence. "In truth this is because we are doing an exchange program with one of Japan's wizarding schools. As some of you might have already guessed, five Japanese wizards are here to take the place of our five missing fifth years." 

Dumbledore motioned towards the double doors across from him. All of the students turned in their seats to see the new comers. 

They walked in through the doors in a single file line, each wearing the Hogwarts uniform, a simple black robe.

The first one had black hair slicked back with some kind of gel, and his brown eyes were hard. He walked with a swagger, of one that was extremely strong. But his walk wasn't one of exaggeration. You could clearly see that he had survived many battles. It was Yuuske, although Harry and his friends didn't know it at that time.

The second one was short, there was no other way to describe him. He seem aloof from the others, even though h was near the middle of the line. His hair stood up straight oddly, and had a white star-burst in front. It seemed to be tied back by a white headband. His small red eyes seemed to be harder than the leader's, and also showed experience from many battles. He walked though, not with the swagger and heaviness of usual fighters. This person walked with a deadly grace and spring that told anyone that he was as fast as he was strong. That was Hiei, of course. 

The man in the middle had was as odd and dangerous seeming as the first two. He had the oddest eyes. They seemed pupil-less and were an ice blue in color. Your first impression of him was cold and merciless. He seemed one who could kill you without even blinking. This was of course Touya. 

The second to last person in line had bright orange hair that stood out all over the place. He had the most trusting colbat blue eyes and a large grin was plastered to his face. He seemed to have a spring in his step and he walked lightly, as if walking on air. This was someone who you could trust. But, you could see well formed muscles under the robe he wore, which proved that he must be as strong as the others. That was Jin. 

The last person made eyes goggle, for both boys and girls, mainly since you couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Either way he, or she, was gorgeous. Long rose red hair framed his/her face. It was long, nearly waist-length and was messy, but in an attractive way. Green eyes wandered through the crowd. It was such a green that put Harry's to shame. He/she had pale delicate skin. He/she was tall and walked with such a grace that he/she seemed to float while everyone else walked. Yet, there was a mysteriousness to him/her. He/she seemed to be as sly as a fox, and as smart as one too. You could see no muscles, so almost everyone in the Great Hall thought that he/she was the brains of all five, and was the one that the other four would protect. Some people, example Draco, didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, they wanted her/him either way. For you Kurama fans, you must of guessed it was him. 

Harry and Ron couldn't help but stare at Kurama as he and the others walked towards Gryffindor's table. Hiei and Kurama sat next to Harry, Ron and Hermonie, unfortunately, Hermonie was the one who got to sit closest to them. Yuuske, Jin and Touya, sat across from Hiei and Kurama. 

Dumbledore quickly finished his speech and dinner was started. 

Hiei hated this. People were staring at Kurama and he hated it. He was his and no one else's. The worst part was that he couldn't show it since these people didn't tolerate homosexual relationships like the people in Japan. Another reason to hate this mission. 

Kurama sighed to himself. He could fell eyes on him and Hiei's jealous rage. He hoped that Hiei could keep check on it. 

Kurama turned to the three people next to him. Smiling at them gently he introduced himself in perfect English. "Hello, My name is Kurama Minamino. What's yours?" 

Hermonie, taken aback by his perfect English and politeness had to reply. "Mine is Hermonie Granger." She turned to Harry and Ron. "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." 

They were surprised slightly when Kurama didn't stare at Harry or his scar. Instead he smiled at them, "These are my friends."

Yuuske smiled at them, "I'm Yuuske Urameshi."

Touya sighed, "Touya Ninjesta."

Jin smiled, "Jin Airena." 

Hiei grumbled, "hn." he murmured, not bothering to be polite like the others. 

Yuuske sighed, "This is Hiei Jagenshi. Don't mind him, he's like this to all of us." 

Hermonie stared harshly at Hiei, who didn't seem to notice. how she despised rude people!

They spent the rest of the dinner talking. Harry and Ron, to their embarrassment, also found out that Kurama was a boy not a girl as they had presumed. 

They also found out that the others were quite nice and seemed to have a wide sense of humor. 

By the end of dinner they had all become close friends. Even Hiei began to talk with them when he noticed that Harry and Ron wouldn't try to get Kurama to date them anymore. 

All in all it was perfect as the boys entered their dormitory room. Kurama looked around and found that Kuro-chan wasn't there, though. 

They all undressed wearily and got into their separate beds. Yuuske, Harry and Ron didn't even bother to pull up the covers they were so tired. 

Kurama sighed as he lay in bed, thinking to himself. Wondering how this mission would turn out since all they had to do was protect the student of this school. 

It shouldn't be that hard, he though to himself. 

_I wouldn't count on it, Kurama. _Youko countered. _Wherever Yuuske and you guys go, trouble always follows. I wouldn't be so surprised if it is harder to keep ours and the others natures from your three new friends. Especially during the full and sickle moon. _

That's true, youko. It probably would be a lot harder than expected. With that he fell asleep. 

Now Review please. I would love it if you did. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm Yo-ma and I'm here to tell you some information before you read my story.

This is my story, and it is YAOI (meaning male/male relationships for those unused to the anime world.) If you don't like it, don't read it! Got that?

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER!!!! So don't sue me, I don't have any money.

Thoughts are in _Italics. ***** _means a change in scene.

Please Read and Review! I would love to hear anything you have to say! Flames are even accepted!

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had so much school work to do that I barely got a chance to work on this. The action won't be starting for another chapter or so, so please don't stop reading if you think this part is boring. 

Here it is! The section where I answer your reviews. If you didn't submit one, please skip this and read the chapter! 

To Maximum Poofy-Pissed Off Queen: Thanks for telling me about the spelling error. I didn't notice it! Keep reviewing please!

To Melissa: Thanks for giving me a chance. But I might have to make it a little more known when they start to fight the demons, since Kurama has an old acquaintance with one of them. I hope you'll still read it though. 

To Ruby*Raven, Amethyst Bubble, blank, darkness flame youkai, Chronicles Bailey, Lcampbell947, Wildfire's Flame, tomboy101, Chris, Ayako, the_cuteness: Thanks for reviewing! All of your reviews are encouraging me to write on! Keep at it!

To ShiTiger: Yes, there are pairings in the Hogwarts group. I'm going to have Draco/Harry and maybe even Ron/Hermonie. Please keep reviewing I love to hear from you. 

To Uriko: To tell you the truth, I though the same thing when I first saw the Jin/Touya pairing, but it grows on you. Especially when I read Hide and Go Seek and Suzuki's Soufflé on Fanfiction.Net. You should look for it. But, I am going to keep the pairing of Jin/Touya, so Sorry! 

To Washu-chan, Seiyuri-chan, and Uriko-chan: Sorry for not getting a lot of Hiei/Kurama into this chapter, but I promise there will be more in later chapters, especially when Arcana comes. There will be Draco/Harry in this story Uriko-chan! You'll get a hint of it in this chapter. You three can be in the story, as students from another school. I can't make you be demons if you wanted to though, unless you want to be evil. Anyway, e-mail me what you want to look like, your names (including last), and other information you would like for me to know. My e-mail is japbookfan101@hotmail.com. I can't wait to hear from you! 

To Zaeria: Hiei's transformation I took from another story called Reunion. I liked it so much I put it in this story. Basically, he has two different forms, his shorter one that is for his true demon form, which is only shown once in the series. The other is what would be his natural height, but Hiei found it to be weaker than his shorter form until he mastered the black dragon, which is stronger in his taller form. And yes, around chapter 7 (I have them all planned out) Hiei will try to incinerate some students for hitting on Kurama. Luckily, Kurama will stop him, unless some readers want the Black Dragon to be unleashed. 

To zhonggue: Thanks for the review. No, Draco doesn't like Kurama, even though I like the idea of that, it's not going to be in this story. I'm going to have him and Harry like each other instead. 

Now on with the story!

Harry Potter and The Best Defense

Chapter 2

Kurama lazily sat up in his bed and got dressed. It was to be their first day in this school. It would test them to see if they had studied enough and he was ready to pass. 

He walked into the common room, to find the others waiting for him. Well not really, they seemed to be looking at something, along with the rest of the Gryffindors. 

Kurama walked forward to see what they were looking at. It was Kuro-chan. Yuuske, Hiei, Jin, and Touya were trying to get it back to their dorm with no result. Well you couldn't say that Hiei was trying, he was with the others, but not doing anything. He was just laughing to himself at the other's efforts.

Kurama sighed at the other's silly antics. Kuro-chan, seeming to notice Kurama for the first time, purred and jumped onto his shoulders. His face rubbing Kurama's affectionately. 

Hiei grumbled, his fun gone for the moment. Yuuske glared, "You could of come down earlier and saved us all of this trouble Kurama." 

Kurama laughed and walked back up to the dorm. Hermonie caught up with him before he reached it though. 

"What kind of cat is that? I've never seem one quite like it." She asked him. 

"It's a wolf/cat/fox hybrid. That's why it's so large and angle." Kurama replied. "It reminds me of Kuronue." he half added to himself. 

"Who?" Hermonie asked. 

Kurama blinked, and realizing his mistake, quickly tried to cover it up. "He's a friend from home." 

He could tell that Hermonie didn't believe him, so he quickly went inside to avoid her gaze. 

_I told you it would be harder then you thought. It's not even your first day and you already sipped up. _Youko said smugly to his counterpart. 

Kurama grumbled a reply, angry at himself for being so careless. This made youko laugh and slide back into a corner of his mind. 

*****

When they all arrived at breakfast, they sat together again talking. Hiei glared at any giving even a passing longing glance at his beloved, which spooked many people away. 

The owls son arrived in a flock. It was hardly the student's first day and owls were already being sent from home. 

Yuuske was startled when an owl dropped a letter on his lap. Cautiously he opened the letter, Touya and Jin looking on as he read it. 

Yuuske you BAKA!

What do you think you're doing running off like that without even a goodbye. Even Kuwabara was furious at you. You're going to have hell to pay when you get home mister. Demon Lord or not you're going to have the worst time of your life when the year's out. Enjoy your freedom while you can! 

Keiko

Yuuske stared in horror at the letter, totally oblivious to Jin's and Touya's laughter from beside him. 

Harry looked at the three, "Who's it from?" he asked them. 

Touya managed to control his laughter. "Keiko, Yuuske's girlfriend." 

Hearing this Kurama and Hiei started to chuckle, they knew what Keiko was like and could accurately guess what was in the letter. 

Harry looked at Ron and Hermonie, and he could see that they didn't see what was so funny either. 

A short while later, their schedules arrived and were passed out along the house tables. 

Yuusuke took a quick glance at his schedule. Scanning the list, he sighed. "I swear, why do we have to have so many classes in one day. I'm going to start skipping if we get too much homework." 

Jin readily agreed, "I am so not cut out to do work." 

"No, you're going to every class, and doing you're homework, even if we have to force it down your throats. Do you understand?" 

Yuusuke and Jin looked up to see Touya and Kurama staring at them. They both gulped and glanced at each other. 

Hiei smirked, "If I were you, I would do as they say. You know how they are and the sickle moon is in a few days."

"What's going to happen during the sickle moon?" Ron asked Hiei. 

The five turned to Ron. They had forgotten that the three of them were still sitting next to them. 

Hiei snorted. "It's none of your business." 

Ron was about to retort when Hermonie jumped in, "It doesn't matter. Can I see your schedules? I would like to know if we have the same classes or not." 

Yuuske gladly handed his schedule to Hermonie. She took the paper and looked over it, Harry and Ron reading over her shoulder.

The schedule looked like this:

Monday

Breakfast

Potions w/ Slytherin 

Free Period

Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

Lunch

History of Magic

Care of Magical Creatures

Dinner

Tuesday

Breakfast

Transfiguration

Divination

Free Period

Lunch

Charms 

Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Slytherin

Diner

Wednesday

Breakfast

History of Magic

Care of Magical Creatures

Potions w/ Slytherin

Lunch 

Free Period

Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

Dinner

Astrology

Thursday

Breakfast

Charms

Defense against the dark arts w/ Slytherin

Divination

Lunch

Transfiguration

Free Period

Dinner

Friday

Breakfast 

Free Period

Charms 

Transfiguration

Lunch

Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ Slytherin 

"Hey, it's the same as ours! That's great!" Ron cheered. 

Hiei groaned, _You mean I have to stand these idiotic humans all day?_

Kurama sent a disapproving glare in Hiei's direction. _Yes, you do, and please don't complain about it too much. _

*****

Soon after, breakfast was over and the five youkai found themselves heading towards the dungeons, where their first class would be. 

Yuusuke shivered, "Why does it have to be so damn cold down here?" 

Harry shrugged, "You should of worn something warmer than a tank-top, Yuusuke." 

"Besides, it not cold down here." Touya said.

Jin glared at Touya, "Well you shouldn't feel cold, you're the...mmmft!" Jin was cut short by Yuusuke, who had managed to stop him from revealing anything.

Hermonie turned to Jin, "What were you going to say?" she asked him. 

"Nothing." Jin replied, smiling slightly. Touya just sighed and walked on. 

Hiei growled at the two, "They're going to blow our cover and we haven't been here a day already." 

Kurama sighed, "Don't worry about it Hiei. I'm sure they'll manage to keep it a secret."

"They better." 

*****

The eight of them arrived early to potions class, so they got to pick their own seats. Since the only type of desks in the class room was a two-seater, they had to sit in pairs. Kurama sat with Hiei, Jin with Touya, Ron with Hermonie and Yuusuke with Harry. 

Soon other students began to fill in the classroom. Kurama studied their behavior for a few minutes before turning to Harry. 

"There seems to be some tension in this room. Do you know what the cause of it is?" he asked Harry, who was staring at something in front of him. 

Harry looked up at Kurama. "It's nothing really. Its just that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't like each other very much." he sounded slightly sad, which confused Kurama slightly. 

His confusion was cleared when he saw what, or should it have been who, Harry was staring at. 

It was a boy dressed in green and black with the House of Slytherin bade on his robe. He had pale blonde hair, slicked back the way Yuusuke wears it and pale skin. Cold gray-blue eyes scanned the room for something. 

Suddenly the boy saw Harry, who had quickly glanced away. He sneered at him, but Kurama could see a brief flask of pain in his eyes. 

Kurama strained his ears to hear what the Slytherins were talking about. _If only I had Youko's hearing... _he thought.

__

So you do admit I am stronger than you. Youko thought to Kurama. 

_That was not mean for you to hear. It would only boost your enormous ego. _

_So, then you don't want to know what they were talking about? _

Kurama paused and registered that for a second, _You could hear them. _

Youko laughed, _I could only catch the boy's name. _

What is it? 

Draco. 

Kurama was jerked out of his thoughts when Professor Severus Snape entered the room. 

Jin looked at Touya, "He looks like he could use a sense of humor." he whispered. 

Touya shushed him as Snape began to call role. Finally, he came to Yuusuke's and the others name. 

Snape frowned at the five of them. "Let's see how much that school in Japan taught you five." he glanced from face to face. 

Suddenly, he rounded on Touya, "What is the name of the ice that can only be found in magically enchanted springs?" 

"Crystolian." Touya answered without even glancing up at Snape. 

Snape frowned and turned to Yuusuke, who was leaning back in his chair as if he had not a care in the world. "Well then, what is the name of the main ingredient in a Ferment Potion?"

Yuusuke looked up at Snape, "Don't talk me for an idiot. It's a hair of a unicorn." 

Snape's frown deepened, "Ten points from Gryffindor for that remark." 

Yuusuke shrugged as if it didn't matter to him. Snape's eyes narrowed, but he turned to the others. 

Rounding on Hiei, he half growled. "Tell me the name of the type of fire that is used to heat the Freezing Potion." 

Hiei smirked, "The blue fire of the Ice Dragon." He was going to say more if it was not for a mental warning from Kurama. 

Snape's mood seemed to be deteriorating rapidly as this session went on. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie could tell that this was not a good thing for the rest of the class, especially the Gryffindors. 

Snape glared at the remaining two new students, both who seemed to be unfazed by it. _He seems to be the less knowledgeable of the two. _Snape thought as his gaze fell on Jin. 

"What is the name of the main ingredient of the potion that extents one's life?" he asked the wind master.

Jin blinked, _What in the world is he talking about? _he wondered. 

_The answer is the blood of a unicorn. _Touya's voice told him.

"The blood of a unicorn." Jin answered. 

Snape glared at him and then turned to Kurama, the last of the new students. 

"Well your friends have answered correctly, but can you? You seem to be the smartest of the four, so I will give you the hardest question of all. See if you can answer it." he sneered at him.

"I will answer if I can, Professor, but even the wisest does not know all." Kurama replied. 

Snape, surprisingly, had no reaction to Kurama's answer. "Well then, what is the name of the plant that is the main ingredient of the potion that will turn you back into a child?"

Hiei could only smirk to himself, _That is too easy for Kurama, he should of been given something harder. _

"The fruit of past life" Kurama told Snape, "is the main ingredient of the potion of past life." 

Snape glared at Kurama, but he soon turned from them and walked to the front of the classroom. "Now that out little session with the new students is over, you will make this potion for me." 

He turned and began writing the instructions on the board. When he was done, Snape began to walk around the room, examining how the students were doing. 

Ron turned to Yuusuke, "You guys sure pissed off Snape!" he said happily. "It was absolutely wonderful!" 

Hermonie scolded him, "Really, as much as I hate Snape, it isn't a good thing to piss him off like that. Now he'll just pick on us more." 

Harry sighed, "We have to hurry guys. everyone is ahead of us and we won't be able to finish before Snape gets to us. " 

The rest of the class passed quickly for them as they finished their potions. Luckily, Snape didn't come near them, intent on making a fool out of other Gryffindors. 

*****

Yuusuke quickly checked his schedule. "Thank god! Its a free period next!" 

Jin laughed and smiled. "Yes! We can just play around!"

Kurama and Touya sighed. "I think we're going to do our potions homework so we won't have to worry about it later." Touya said. 

"Can I join you?" Hermonie asked them. 

"Sure." Kurama replied. 

*****

The next two classes passed by quickly for the Reikai Tantei. Kurama was excellent at Herbology, as expected. History of Magic put everyone to sleep, except Kurama and Hermonie, who actually 

took notes. 

*****

The last class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures. The eight of them quickly made there way down towards Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest. 

Yuusuke sighed in annoyance. "Why does this class have to be so far away?" 

"Hagrid lives on the school grounds, so his classes are at his hut." Harry explained. 

Yuusuke groaned at the idea of having to walk to this far to a class. 

"Lazy." Hiei murmured. 

Yuusuke turned and glared at him, "Look, I'm not a speed de..." 

Jin dove towards him and managed to cover his mouth before another word came out. 

"Watch it." Touya hissed. 

Harry looked at Ron and Hermonie in confusion. They were hiding something from them. But what? 

Ron shrugged it off and made a small gesture meaning that they would talk later about it. 

They soon arrived at Hagrid's hut, before anyone else managed to arrive. 

In front of the hut was a giant of a man with shaggy black hair and a great black beard. Two small sparkling black eyes was hidden beneath all of the hair. 

"This is Hagrid?" Jin asked. 

"Yes." Harry replied. 

They ten went up and said hello to the giant man. 

Hagrid smiled. "Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermonie. How have you all been doing lately?" 

"Fine Hagrid." Hermonie replied for the three of them. 

Hagrid suddenly seemed to notice the rest of them. "So, you're the exchange students from Japan, right? What's your names?" 

"Touya."

"Jin."

"Yuusuke." 

"Kurama." 

"Hn." he murmured, and received a nudge from Yuusuke. He growled at him, but replied anyway. "Hiei."

"Good, good." Hagrid replied cheerfully. "We're not doing very much today, we're only going over last years classes, so you can all relax, ok." 

They spent the rest of the class idly talking about nothing as Hagrid droned on about last year's classes. 

*****

Not so long after, the group headed to dinner. They sat at the table with the other Gryffindors and talked about that days classes. 

"Don't worry." Harry said to the new students. "Hagrid is only like that the first day. You'll love his classes." 

"Whatever you say." Yuusuke waved the comment off. 

"No matter what class it is, Yuusuke won't like it. He's not a school type of person." Kurama explained at Harry's hurt look. 

"I'm just wondering who our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be. He isn't here today either." Hermonie wondered. 

"Does it matter? We'll find out when we have his class tomorrow." Touya murmured as he ate. 

*****

That night, Jin sat up in his bed, sensing a familiar ki. He grinned and quickly got up, heading over to Touya.

Quickly moving back the bed curtain, he shook the ice demon, trying to wake him up. 

Touya let a soft moan escape from his lips, "Not now, Jin. It's too late." he murmured, still half asleep. 

Jin pouted and pounced on Touya, waking him up from his sleep. 

"What do you want?" Touya asked the wind demon on his lap. 

"Do you feel that?" Jin asked him.

Touya looked at him strangely as he reached out with his mind. A second later a small smile formed on his face. Touya quickly stood, Jin falling off of his lap. 

"Come on, let's go meet them." he told his friend. 

The two demons then proceeded out of the Gryffindor dormitories and into the castle. 

*****

They soon arrived at the front gate, just in time to see two figures walking into the castle. Jin walked forwards, so he was behind them. He then each one by the shoulder and spun them around. 

Jin was met by a sword point at his throat. "Jeez Shishi, why are you so uptight?" 

He was met by a pair of purple-pink eyes. "What are you doing up at this time of night?" Shishiwakumaru asked Jin. 

"We were going to meet you two." Touya said as he came up from behind Jin. 

"You're here two?" the demon with Shishi asked him. 

"Of course I am, Suzuki." Touya answered, "But I want to know why are you two here?" 

"Shishi's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I came with him." Suzuki explained. 

"Then why were you two late?" Touya asked.

"Koenma messed up the date of the beginning of the school year. So, we're late by two days." Shishi told them. 

Jin smiled, "Do you know where to go?"

The two other demons nodded and turned away. "We'll see you two tomorrow then. Have a good night and try not to wake the others up."

Touya frowned slightly, "Come on." He told Jin as he headed back up to the Gryffindor dormitories. "It's late enough already, I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

"But Touya, why don't we..." Jin began to whine. 

"No, I'm too tired tonight anyway." Touya interrupted him. 

"Meanie." Jin pouted and stuck his tongue out at his lover. 

To be continued....

Now hurry up and review! I can't wait to hear from you!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! It's me, Yo-ma! I am soooo sorry for not updating for awhile. My Computer broke down! Luckily, I managed to fix it in time for winter break. I've been working on this chapter for a few days, so I'd like some reviews please! 

Here's some answers for the people who reviewed: 

Blaque Mydnight: To tell the truth, I have never read your story. I did contact you about it, but you never replied. Are you dropping it or something? Tell me please! 

Chris: I did write less this chapter, its only nine pages instead of 14. But I like long stories, so if I do write less a chapter, I'll have way to many chapters. It would confuse me. I'll keep to writing about nine pages per chapter. Thanks for the compliment though, I dreamed of this one night. It was odd though, since I didn't know about HP/YYH Crossovers then. 

smilez: Thanks! Here's your update! 

Morrisa: Thanks for the pocky! Kurama and Hiei are mine for a month! *Smirks Evilly* I can't wait to have fun with them. 

Blueberrychoco; tomboy101; Clow Angel; rinkurocks; Snape's lover; Hogwarts, a history girl; SlytherinIceQueen; MistressCoCoLoVer; Maximum Poofy-Confused Queen: Thanks for your support, it helped a lot! I love all of you reviewers! 

Monarth: Well, here's their reaction to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class! I agree, I can barely find any fanfics with Jin and Touya in there. *Sniffles* 

Chronicles Bailey: Sorry! Kurama and Hiei are disturbed again. I promise that there will be some action between the two later though!

Wildfire's Flames: Thanks for the Review! I loved writing the Potions class, though it took a few minutes to think of good questions. 

blank: Well here's your update. I forgot to put this in the story, but Jin has a ward over his horn and ears, to hide them from humans. My mistake!

black kaze kitsune: *eating cyber cookie* Thanks for your encouragement! *Whispers* I was helped by my computer, the truth is I can't spell very well. Don't tell anyone though. ^_^ 

Zaeria: You're the only one who has read another one of my stories. I'm so happy! Hiei's going to unleash the black dragon on a demon, sometime soon. I couldn't hurt an innocent human. Well, I could, but I don't think Kurama would let him. I'll send you a copy of Reunion, since I think it was taken off of Fanfiction.Net! *Pouts* And yes, Harry does have a thing for Draco. There's more of that in this chapter. *Smiles* Kurama's playing matchmaker!

Amethyst Bubble: Yea! Draco/Harry will be a pairing! And so is Shishi and Suzuki, you almost never see them in YYH stories so I decided to put them in mine. 

ShiTiger: You're another one who's read more than one of my stories! Thank you so much! 

Foxflame and Almightly Neko-chan: Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, I hope you can give me good ideas! (You'll see what I mean at the end!) 

Harry Potter and the Best Defense

Chapter 3

The next day Yuusuke was shaken awake by a frantic Kurama. 

"You're going to be late for breakfast!" Kurama yelled at him.

Yuusuke just turned over and pulled the blanket over his head. "Leave me alone." he murmured into the pillow. 

"Fine then, I'll just go get Hiei to come in here." Kurama stood and was about to leave when Yuusuke suddenly bolted up, the blanket flying off of him. 

"I'm up already!" Yuusuke screamed as he jumped out of bed. he quickly began get dressed as Kurama exited the room. 

Kurama walked down to the Gryffindor common room, where the others were waiting. 

_That was cheap. _Youko murmured to Kurama. 

_You would of done the exact same thing. _Kurama replied.

_True. _Youko said before cutting their connection again/ 

Kurama smiled at his friends as he walked towards them. "Yuusuke will be down in a minute." he informed them. 

Kurama then walked over to stand behind Hiei, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

Another second or so later, Yuusuke ran down the steps. "Hurry! We're going to miss breakfast."

Harry, Ron and Hermonie couldn't help but laugh at Yuusuke's antics. 

"Hn. Idiot. If you had looked at the time you would have seen that we are early for breakfast, not the other way around." Hiei said to Yuusuke. 

Yuusuke rounded on Kurama, his eyes narrowing. 

Kurama smiled nervously, "It was their idea." he pointed to Jin and Touya. 

Touya smiled slightly, "We wanted to tell you something." 

"What?" Yuusuke nearly growled, he wasn't in a very good mood at the moment. 

"Jin and I found out who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be." 

"Who?!" Hermonie jumped in. 

Ron turned to Harry, "She seems a little enthusiastic about a new teacher." 

Harry smiled at his best friend. "A little too enthusiastic." 

"It's Shishi!" Jin yelled happily. "He and Suzuki arrived late last night!" 

Kurama smiled slightly, "This will be interesting." 

"Who's Shishi and Suzuki?" Harry asked Jin, curious. 

"Friends of ours from Japan." Jin replied. 

"Oh." 

Later, they were sitting around the breakfast table, when the great hall doors opened and Shishiwakumaru came striding into the room. Whispers quickly spread around the hall, wondering who this newcomer was spread around the hall. 

Hermonie turned to Touya. "Is _that _Shishi?" she asked, her eyes glued to him, unlike other girls. They still seemed to be more interested with Kurama, much to Hiei's dissatisfaction. 

Touya nodded. "That's Shishi." 

Hermonie could only stare. Ron noticed this, and shot a jealous glare at Shishiwakumaru. 

Shishi quickly walked to the teacher's table, sitting down at the vacant chair. Shocked whispers ran throughout the hall. _He's _our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!

Professor Dumbledore stood and motioned for silence. "Students, I would like for you to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His name is Professor Shishiwakumaru, he's from Japan." With that said, he sat down and began to eat his breakfast again. 

"I wonder where Suzuki's going to be staying." Yuusuke murmured as he went back to eating. 

"In Shishi's room of course!" Jin told him, a big smile plastered across his face. "I don't think they could last a year apart." he told Yuusuke, his voice lower so the other students wouldn't hear. 

Yuusuke stared at him in shock for a moment. "You mean.." he gasped out. 

Jin nodded, laughing slightly at Yuusuke's shock. Yuusuke groaned and buried his head in his hands. 

"You mean what?" Kurama asked as he tuned into their conversation. 

Yuusuke turned to the kitsune. "Did you know that Shishi and Suzuki are..." 

"Of course I knew those two were together. So did Hiei, in fact, he figured it out before I did." Kurama answered the unanswered question. 

"Am I the only one who is totally clueless about these things!" Yuusuke loudly said. 

"You're clueless about what?" Harry asked. 

Yuusuke forced a smile, "Nothing really." he answered. 

They spent the rest of the day sitting through their classes, hoping that they would end. Kurama, Touya and Hermonie were the only ones who were even listening to the teacher, let's not count how many students were taking notes. 

Finally, Charms ended. Jin hurriedly walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, followed by Kurama, Hiei, Touya and Yuusuke. 

They quickly arrived, throwing the door open. Shishi was sitting at his desk, flipping through a large textbook. 

He looked up as they came in. "Hello. It's good to see you guys again." He said to them. 

"What are you doing here, Shishi?" Yuusuke asked him, instead of reply. 

"Koenma asked me and Suzuki to come here." Shishi answered. "He said you'd need all of the help you could get." 

Yuusuke was about to reply when Harry, Ron and Hermonie came through the door. 

"Hello." The three humans said to their new professor. 

Shishi gave Yuusuke and the others a look that plainly said that they would talk later and answered the three newcomers. "Hello. It's good to see some students wanting to come early to class. Now if you would please take some seats." 

During the next few minutes, students began to pour into the classroom. Slytherins glared at Gryffindors, who glared right back. The only people who didn't show the other house their contempt for the other house was Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Neville. 

Neville was to scared to do something like that while Hermonie was ignoring them, being one of the few mature kids in the class. Ron was glancing at Hermonie, a very nervous expression on his face. Harry, on the other hand, was staring at Draco and failing miserably to be inconspicuous about it.

Draco was with some of his Slytherin friends, cruelly making fun of a smaller Gryffindor. Crabbe and Golye were standing on each side of the smaller boy, shielding him from Shishi's view. 

They continued to taunt him, until another Gryffindor managed to save him from the torture. 

Suddenly Shishi stood up. "Settle down now." Shishiwakumaru told them as he stood. "As Professor Dumbledore told you, I am Professor Shishiwakumaru. If you would like to call me something easier to pronounce, call me Professor Shishi. Now get out your textbooks. Let's start the lesson." 

The lesson continued. Most of it was book work, but Shishi assured the class that they would be doing hands on activities soon. 

As the lesson ended, Shishi walked up to Kurama. "Tonight after dinner in this room. We'll talk then." Shishi whispered. 

Kurama nodded in understanding and quickly departed. 

Yuusuke quickly ate his dinner, Jin and Ron right behind him. They were having an eating contest, much to Hermonie's objection. Kurama and Hiei watched with amusement, while Touya pretended to ignore them. 

It was only a few minutes later when Yuusuke sat back, the winner of the match. Jin and Ron looked a little disappointed, but they were way to full to do anything. 

"Wow. I didn't know you guys could eat that much!" Harry said. 

The three boys had completely cleared the table around them of every scrap of food, and Yuusuke was still nibbling on some unidentifiable meat. 

"It's a talent." Yuusuke replied. "Pure talent." 

"Well I hope you enjoyed making fools of yourselves." Hermonie scuffed. "Everyone around us was staring." 

Jin smiled, unfazed by the slight insult. "Like I care. If its fun, who cares what other people think." 

"I would normally agree with Jin, but I think he and Yuusuke took it too far this time." Touya murmured to Kurama, who readily agreed. 

"Hn. Do what you wish." was Hiei's only comment. 

Kurama was looking for a scrap of some type of food, when he saw Draco Malfoy get up from his table and leave the great hall. 

Kurama stood, "I have to go." he told his friends, "I have to go to the library for a second."

The others accepted his excuse and continued to talk. Hiei, though, glanced up at Kurama in question. 

_Don't worry. I just have to tell someone something. I'll meet you and the others in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. _Kurama thought to his lover. 

Hiei accepted this and turned his attention back to the others conversation. 

Draco Malfoy was not in a very good mood. His usual enjoyments of taunting Gryffindors and thinking about the days when he would be a Death Eater were not very enjoying anymore. 

Instead, whenever he closed his eyes, _he _would pop up. _I am Not gay! _Draco thought frantically. _And even if I was, I wouldn't be attracted to him. _

His conscious seemed to disagree with him. Every time Draco closed his eyes _his_ face would pop up within his vision. 

The heir to the Malfoy fortune was starting to get seriously annoyed. 

To make things worse, one of he transfer students had appeared in front of him. It was the red headed one, _Kurama is his name if I remember right. _

"What do you want?" Draco sneered, giving Kurama his best stare. 

Kurama was totally unaffected by it. "I just wanted to confirm something." 

"What?" Draco asked, clearly suspicious of him. He had not talked to any of the exchange students yet, so he had no idea what would anger any of them. 

"Your feelings about a certain someone. I can see the pain and denial in your eyes every time you look at him." 

"I feel nothing for anyone." Draco replied, feeling dread creep into him. _If he really knows what I think he knows, my reputation could be ruined!_

"Your eyes tell me differently. You can't hide that from me." 

Draco sneered. "Even if I did feel something for him, you have no proof." 

Kurama couldn't help but smile, his eyes flashing gold. Youko was restless tonight, but the full moon hadn't risen yet.

"You just gave yourself away." Kurama told him. "You just said, 'Even if I did feel something for him', so you have to know who I'm talking about."

Draco let out a string of curses that might of rivaled Hiei's. "What do you plan to do with this knowledge?" he hissed at the redhead. 

Kurama smirked, "You'll find out soon enough." He then turned and walked away, turning a corner so he was away from Draco's sight. 

Draco stood there for a moment in shock. He quickly got over it though, and raced forward to stop Kurama. He turned the next corner, only to be met with an empty hallway. 

Cursing under his breath, Draco Malfoy made his way down the Slytherin Common room. _He better not tell anyone. _Draco thought._ Imagine what they'd say, Draco Malfoy has a crush on Harry Potter!_

Kurama walked down towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, the smirk still on his face. 

_That was all you there, wasn't it? _He thought to Youko_._

Of course, Youko replied, _I'm usually out and roaming the park at this time. Luckily for you, the moon still hasn't fully risen yet. _

_Be good for now, Youko. You'll get your chance to roam the forest after we talk to Shishi. _Kurama told his other half. 

_Fine, but only if Hiei comes with us. _Youko said. _I haven't had any in days! _

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at his other half. _Is that all you ever think about? _he teased him. 

_No. _Youko replied. _It's just on my mind at the moment. Besides, if it was, you'd find yourself in control of this body a lot less. _

Kurama gave Youko a mental whap over the head. 

Youko was about to retort when they arrived in front of the classroom door. 

Kurama opened it, to find that Yuusuke and the others were already there, waiting for him. 

Yuusuke smiled at him, "You're late for once Kurama! The Apocalypse is coming!" he said sarcastically. 

"I had to do something. Besides I'm technically not late, since when Shishi said to come after dinner, he never mentioned a specific time." 

Touya and Shishi laughed slightly at this, while Yuusuke tried not to look embarrassed. 

Kurama sat down next to Hiei, and across from Shishi and Suzuki. "Now can you tell us why Koenma sent you two here?" Kurama asked them. 

"For back up." Suzuki simply replied. "Just in case you need any help." 

Jin blinked in confusion. "Why would we need help? This mission is extremely easy so far." 

"I don't know. Koenma worries way to much, so I guess he sent us here as an extra precaution." Shishi told them. 

Hiei frowned, "Idiotic baby. we can take care of ourselves." 

Kurama raced through the Forbidden Forest. A wicked smirk was on his face, and his eyes were flecked with gold. His hair was streaked with silver, and two fox ears were on top of his head. 

He suddenly stopped and turned, going back the way he came. There was a slight explosion of smoke and Youko emerged. He threw himself forward, tackling a dark figure who was running towards him. 

Hiei was quite surprised to find himself suddenly on the ground with a very horny Youko on top of him. Suddenly their lips seemed to be devouring each others, hands moving to the others clothes. 

There was a rustle in the surrounding trees. The two youkai stopped what they were doing to look up and into the trees. 

"Who's there?" Youko asked, his eyes narrowing. 

The answer was a deep chuckle, nothing more. 

To be continued...

How did you like that? Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger, but I had to. I had my reasons, and here they are: 

1. To torture all of you people. 

2. Because I'm having second thoughts on who the 'figure in the shadows' should be.

I originally planned him to be Kuronue, but I don't know about it. I seem to have too many characters in this story already. So, I NEED YOUR HELP! Should he be Kuronue? And if not, who should it be? Also, should I have something like the TriWizard Tournament in this fic or should they just try to get through the school year? 

PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! I'm in desperate need of them!


	5. Chapter 4

I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I had a huge writers block and then my computer went and broke down! After I finally was able to work on this!   
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers who encouraged me, it helped a lot! I'm answering all of you at the end, instead of what I usually do. Special thanks to Lyn/Lin for beta reading all of my stories! You're the best!   
  
I've decided that it'll be Kuronue who's the mysterious figure in the forest. Special thanks to Kiri, I'm SO using that idea you gave me!  
  
Harry Potter and The Best Defense  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hiei stood up, drawing his katana. He glanced through the trees, loosening the ward around his jagan.   
  
"I can't detect any ki around here." Hiei turned to face Youko. "Whoever it is can either hide his youki very well or is one of those weak humans in this school."   
  
"How wrong you are." The deep voice didn't bother to hide its amusement. "Since you sense me, I might as well show myself to you."   
  
Hiei and Youko went on guard as there was another rustle in the trees. A small figure jumped down, gold eyes gleaming.   
  
Confusion flickered across Youko's face as he stared at the sort figure before him. "Kuro-chan?" he murmured, confused.   
  
Kurama's pet looked up at the two confused demons, amusement in its eyes. "You are pathetic, Youko. Can't you tell who I am?" A flicker of youki flashed across Hiei and Youko's senses.   
  
Youko's eyes widened. "Impossible. Kuronue."  
  
Kuro-chan seemed to grin as a fog enveloped him, clouding his form. Youki flickered throughout the fog, increasing in power with the passing of each second. Eventually the youki faded, fog lifting into the air.  
  
Youko's face showed a mixture of emotions, the stoic mask he usually wore; gone. Hiei glared at the new figure, an odd emotion reflected in his eyes.   
  
Youko faced his old friend, disbelief written on his face, "How?"   
  
Kuronue smirked, straightening his wide brimmed hat. "Is that a nice way to greet an old friend? 'How?'" he chuckled, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Hiei.   
  
Kuronue walked forward and threw an arm around Youko, winking at him. "Do you want the long version or the short one?"   
  
Touya closed his eyes as he relaxed on his bed, the book in his hand slipping to fall on the floor. The dorm room was quiet for once, absent of Jin's usual snoring.   
  
There was a quiet rustle of cloth nearby, which Touya ignored. It's probably someone getting ready for bed. Why bother seeing who it is?   
  
His thoughts were proven wrong when he felt a sudden pressure on his stomach. Opening one eye, he saw Jin grinning down at him.   
  
Recognizing the gleam in his lover's eyes, Touya shifted so he was leaning on his elbows. "We can't tonight. People can hear."   
  
Jin's grin widened. "No, they can't. I've been practicing the silencing charms that you showed me awhile ago. They seem to work just fine."   
  
Touya's eyes widened as Jin leaned forward to claim his lips.   
  
Kuronue lazily stretched as he leaned against the tree behind him.   
  
"Explain," Hiei growled at Kuronue, ignoring Youko's glare of disapproval.   
  
"There's not that much to tell, really." Kuronue smiled as he wrapped an arm around Youko's shoulders once more.   
  
"Just hurry up and tell us." Youko flashed Kuronue a brief smile. "I thought you were dead for a long while. You owe me an explanation."   
  
Kuronue shrugged. "I just did the same thing you did when you died. You forget, I was the one that told you about that little trick."   
  
"Then why didn't you use a human host instead of that animal you're inhabiting now?" Youko asked, curious as ever.   
  
"I couldn't find a pregnant woman. I was running out of time so I grabbed the first unborn host that I could find." Kuronue chuckled and paused. "I guess I'm lucky that this kind of animal has an abnormally long lifespan. In all my years in the ningenkai I haven't had the need to switch hosts yet."   
  
Youko smirked. "I guess this is a good thing. You can help us."   
  
Kuronue raised an eyebrow. "And how will I be able to help?"   
  
"Come on Kuronue! Don't tell me that your brain has completely gone! Who pays attention to an animal? You can easily spy on anyone in the building." Youko seemed pleased at the very idea.   
  
Kuronue laughed. "You haven't changed a bit." He stood up and began to change back into his other form. "I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the night. We can talk more tomorrow."   
  
As soon as he was gone Youko crawled over to a cross looking Hiei and wrapped his arms around him.   
  
"What's wrong?" he murmured into the fire demon's ear, crawling into his lap.   
  
"Nothing," Hiei grumbled crossing his arms and glaring into the distance.   
  
Youko stared into his eyes, searching for a better answer to his question. Suddenly he smirked, tightening his grip around Hiei.   
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?"   
  
Hiei glared at Youko. "Do I have a reason not to be?"  
  
Youko chuckled. "Kuronue and I are old friends, we were never anything more than that."   
  
Hiei growled low in his throat and wrapped his arms around Youko. "He seemed too familiar with you."   
  
"I'm yours forever Hiei. Don't forget that."   
  
"Mine," Hiei hissed and claimed Youko's lips.   
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the middle of the Slytherin common room, deep in thought. That damned transfer student! How could he know that I liked Harry? I never even spoke to him before! Idiotic know it all.   
  
"Hey Draco." Someone tried to get Draco's attention as he thought.  
He better not tell anyone or I'll… Draco's eyebrows furrowed in thought. I don't know what I'll do but he'll regret it. My father would surely find out and then I'll be in big trouble. I'm hiding way too many secrets from him already.  
  
"Hey Draco!" The voice was louder this time, but Draco still didn't notice.   
  
If he does find out I like Harry, he'll use that stupid truth potion on me and that could be disastrous. If he finds out I don't want to be a death eater he's going to kill me, son or no son. It was risky enough telling my godfather what I really thought about Voldemort.  
  
"DRACO!"   
  
Draco jumped and turned to where the voice had come from. He jumped again when he came face to face with Blaise Zambini's dark blue eyes.   
  
"You didn't have to yell like that." Draco crossed his arms and glared at his friend.   
  
Blaise smirked and ran a hand through his short black hair. "I tried to get your attention but you were too far in your thoughts."   
  
"What do you want?" Draco questioned.   
  
Blaise sat next to Draco and wrapped an arm around his waist. Leaning closer he whispered, "I ran into Professor Snape a moment ago. He wants you in his office as soon as possible."  
  
Draco pulled away from Blaise. "I'll take my leave then Zambini."  
  
Blaise smirked as he watched Draco leave, I'll have you yet my dear Malfoy.   
  
Harry looked up from the chess game he and Ron were currently playing. "Where are Jin and Touya?" he asked.   
  
"Touya went up to the dorm to quietly read an half an hour ago if you don't remember. Jin went up to get some sleep a few seconds ago," Hermione told Harry as she stopped reading her book for a second. "Kurama and Hiei are off exploring the castle-- or so they said."  
  
Ron made his move. "Checkmate."   
  
Harry looked at the chess board in disbelief before sadly shaking his head.   
  
Draco arrived at Snape's office a few minutes after he left the Slytherin dormitory. He knocked once and entered without waiting for a reply.   
  
Snape was seated at his desk, his wand on his lap. As soon as the door closed, his wand shot out and he cast a silencing charm on the door.   
  
Turning to Draco, he let one of his rare smiles spread across his face. "How have you been doing?"   
  
Draco sat down across from Snape and smiled. "Fine, godfather. Why'd you call me down here so late?"   
  
Snape put his wand away. "I wanted to ask your permission to tell Dumbledore of you not wanting to get the dark mark."   
  
Draco tried hard to contain his shock. "Why?"   
  
"If someone was to find out about this I might not be enough to protect you. We'll need Dumbledore's help."   
  
Draco was silent for a moment as he thought about it. After a few seconds had passed he gave his answer. "Do what you think is best. I trust you."  
  
The next morning everyone was seated at the Great Hall, waiting for their breakfast to arrive.   
  
"What is going on?" Ron grumbled as he inspected the platters in the middle of the table.   
  
"This has never happened before, I don't have an answer," Hermione murmured, perplexed.   
  
"Maybe the teachers want to make an announcement," Touya suggested.   
  
"Then why would they hold breakfast? I'm starving!" Yuusuke's stomach grumbled.   
  
"They probably want everyone to be here," Kurama commented. "Since some people eat early then leave, holding breakfast is an easy way to make sure everyone stays."   
  
"What would they want to tell us?" Harry wondered.   
  
"You're going to find out right now." Jin pointed to Dumbledore, who was standing.  
  
"Greetings students. I must apologize for the wait on breakfast, but I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore announced.   
  
The hall was immediately silent. After a moment of silence Dumbledore continued on. "Due to some minor problems, we will not be able to hold the Quidditch Cup this year."   
  
The Great Hall erupted into shouts of protests.   
  
"What is with this!" Ron yelled. "We didn't get to play last year too! It's so unfair!"   
  
Harry sighed and remained silent while Yuusuke and the others watched with amusement.   
  
Dumbledore held up one hand for silence. "While contemplating Cedric's death, we of the school believe that it would be better to hold an Inter-house championship. Five students from each house will be taught a new kind of defense and will be competing using it. All applicants can place their names in the bowl at the entrance to the hall. I will choose the students who will be competing myself." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "The new defense we will be using is called wandless magic."   
  
Whispers of disbelief spread throughout the hall hearing this.   
  
Yuusuke turned to Kurama, "Isn't wandless magic just the manipulation of reiki like my spirit gun?" he whispered.  
  
Kurama nodded and replied, "There was a small essay on it in one of textbooks. From what I can deduce, it is."   
  
Jin grinned. "So I guess it we're chosen we're going to have an easy time of it."   
  
Dumbledore waited until the whispers died down again. "One last thing. There will be five teams competing in this. Our transfer students will be making up the fifth team."   
  
Jin let out an excited 'yes' which was echoed by Ron when breakfast appeared on the table.  
  
The next three classes passed quickly. As they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly put their names in the bowl outside of the doors.   
  
"I sure hope Dumbledore picks us! Learning a new kind of magic will be so exciting!" Hermione seemed to be in a daze. "Think of the learning experience!"   
  
"Come on Hermione, of course Dumbledore will pick us," Ron assured her.   
  
"And why would that be?" Hiei asked.   
  
"We've already been through so many hardships already. We three are definitely qualified, especially Harry." Ron laughed at Harry's embarrassment.  
  
"I hear a story coming! Tell us, tell us!" Jin excitedly pleaded.  
  
Ron eagerly began telling Jin and everyone else of their adventures, speaking so much that he didn't eat as much as he usually did.  
  
Harry threw his quill down in exasperation. "This potions homework is impossible! Why does Snape have to give us so much on the night we have Astrology!"   
  
"Since you seem to have no intention of finishing at the moment, could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Kurama quietly asked Harry.   
  
Harry looked up at Kurama, a quizzical look on his face. "What do you want to talk to me about?"   
  
"Your feelings concerning Draco Malfoy," Kurama replied. "If you wish to talk, I will be waiting outside the portrait of the Fat Lady."  
  
Kurama left, leaving a white faced Harry still sitting there in shock.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Hi, I need your help once again! For the house teams, I'm not really sure who should be competing. I need your help, who do you want?   
  
Here's what I have already:  
  
Gryffindor: Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
Slytherin: Draco, Blaise  
  
Hufflepuff: Cho  
  
Ravenclaw: No one  
  
I'm open to suggestions!  
  
For the Reviewers:  
  
Akai Kah'ghe - I know about it, I was looking at other HP/YYH fanfics when I saw it. I'm trying to think of another title for it. I'm glad you like it though!   
  
Amethyst Bubble - Here's the next chapter, now you can read more!   
  
Anime fan - And…..yes it is Kuronue!  
  
Blank - Sorry for not having Hagrid or someone like that, but I don't like him very much. It was an interesting idea though!  
  
BloodMistress - I'm so happy you like this fic so much!   
  
Casey - Thanks for all of your support!  
  
Chanson Interdite - I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Chrios - Here it is, sorry for the long wait!  
  
Chronicles Bailey - Here's more!  
  
Crazy Clown Chick - It would be funny if they were caught by someone else, but more people wanted Kuronue so Kuronue it is! Thanks for the suggestion anyway!  
  
Elanor - You're right, a little bit of action won't hurt! Sorry though, a lot of people wanted Kuronue so I had to do him!  
  
Ethereal Death - Suzuki's the clown dude from the dark tournament, his dubbed name is different so that's why you might be a little confused. I think it was Suzuka or something like it.   
  
Fire and flame - Thanx for lovin' it!   
  
FluffysBijin05 - Of course I'll finish the story! Love the Hiei plushie!  
  
foxflame - I was thinking about Karasu too, but I have something different planned for him! Here's the update, I hope you still remember my story!  
  
Geminidragon - I know! I love the pairings but never see them together! It's horrible!   
  
Hedi Dracona - Yes it's Kuronue! Karasu is always fun to put in! hint, hint  
  
hiei-kurama27 - A small contest it is! Hope you like it!  
  
Kiri - Thank you SO much for the suggestion, I loved it!  
  
KitsuneLover - I hope this is different enough for you! I have a lot of characters, but I think Kuronue will be a lot of help to them anyway.   
  
Kittykat - Thanks a bunch!  
  
Koritsune Dragonrider - I hate cliffies too, but I love doing them! I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
Kuroi Ryuu - Shonen-ai and Yaoi rocks! I'm so happy that you like my fic!   
  
Lady Katia - Great suggestions! I love them!  
  
Luna - Of course I will!  
  
Lyn/Lin - You are the BEST, as always!   
  
Mars explorer - It doesn't matter if you have suggestions or not, I love good reviews!  
  
Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan - Kuronue rules!  
  
Raven - The Draco idea is cool, but I like him as a good guy, that would be kind of mean. The wizard tournament is on though!   
  
RedRoseBlackFlame4ever - Your not too pushy, I LOVE suggestions. Snape's coming into play, and Kurama's loving playing the matchmaker!   
  
Ricoris - Harry/Draco is kinda weird but I love it anyway! Thanks for the support!  
  
Sentimental darkness - It's ok! Here you are, Kuronue! It's ok about your busy schedules, your support is good enough!   
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy - Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it!  
  
Starflower Sakura - Hiei will be in BIG trouble if he uses the Dragon, especially with Kurama. They could defeat him, but I don't think I'll put that in the story.  
  
Stormy1 - Thanx for the support!  
  
Tbiris - The harder it is the better it is! Thanks for the review!   
  
Teetere74.8 - Thanks for all of the support!  
  
Tina yugi - Don't worry, he's coming! But not as soon as I hope. pout  
  
Wildfire's Flame - I'm getting tired of always seeing Quidditch too so I wanted to try something different. I hope this is what you were thinking of!  
  
Zaeria - It was a great idea and I might use it later! Thanks! 


End file.
